User talk:Princess Moonlight
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE some important rules 1.I'd rather prefer messages without headers 2.use you signature or talkbox 3.I prefer talkboxes :( NOTE! Please don't tell me my archieves are short, but I like my talkpage to be neat.. and a few templates used then has been deleted, making it shorter , my archieves |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= my messages by users. Hi Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) That's great, Sarah :3! May I see it? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow, it look great :3! I love it <3! Hmm, which of these is Liana - first one or second one @@? Sorry for asking such a silly question... And sure, dear. Why not :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty ;3! I'm going to work on it now ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah :)! It was a while since our last talk :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) @@? Perhaps I forgot about that... But I clearly remember that I once mentioned about his appearance in a blog of Sen... Maybe you haven't read that... Anyway, I'll do that, then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) hi sarah my name is magaret and i'm a fan of winx i'm happey that you like winx ................................... i like stella a lot what is your favorite winx ? i like to know Pink ball (talk) 08:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ok Pink ball (talk) 17:21, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! Wendy has given you the bureaucrat rights on Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Congratulations c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Haiz... Sarah, you missed the moment :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, Brit made a blog to congrat you, and the others joint that, too... We had a "party" yet you weren't online :(! Anyway, congrat :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Sarah. I will help you out on the Fanon Wiki as much as I can. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Well just follow the form first, I'll check these things later... You have just been blocked once, right? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :)! We'll see about that :P! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome Sarah. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'd probably start figuring out rules and making help pages c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) So, when are you closing the Admin Election? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie and what do you mean by "second round"? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. How many admins were you going to choose? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Sarah - I won't do it now because of some reasons :(! Oh, Enchantix commission costs 9-12 points. But for you, I'll do free :3! For which fairy you want me to do Enchantix, sweetie? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Harmonix? My bad, sorry ^^;! Oh, that's really sweet of you :3! So, for which fairy you want me to do Harmonix? ^w^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Please vote for, and nominate, a Featured Wikian here. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty :3! Hmm, price? Well, it will cost 5 points ^^. It is alright if you want to pay less than 5 points, dear. ^-^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting, but the links for cursor of yours are wrong/invalid... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 07:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The code is fine, sweetie :v! It takes time to MediaWiki apply. Try to refresh pressing Ctrl+F5 :33! ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 19:49, November 10, 2013 Via your suggestion, I'm absolutely sure you haven't checked the blogs, especially my blog :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :D! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC. Well, I have dropped it because I can't find any time continuing the series, if I have time, I'll write it...Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) IC... Well, glad to hear so, because I actually found my series was quite boring, tho'... A cold wind of Autumn 04:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IDK... I just hope so, because by far, I received some negative comments/messages about it via FB... A cold wind of Autumn 05:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid that you'll have to re-request it again and try to work as much as you can (not really 100%), but at least you can try it as 65%... A cold wind of Autumn 05:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah :D! 06:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat! Chat! Chat c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Well, you want to hear real thinking? I have to say I had already lost all the interest on Winx when Nick has the rights, and Rai/Cinélume had been gone for-forever... It's okay. We can see more transformations, minor ones, but I'm pleased with that... Yet... there're many things I'm unpleased, as always. Yet season 6 is better than season 5... A cold wind of Autumn 11:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You meant W.I.T.C.H? If so, yes, once watched, but not following order so I don't really like it... A cold wind of Autumn 11:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yippee ^^, another Adventure Time fan! So, who's your favorite character there? Mine's PB, Jake, Finn, and BMO. Anyways, I'm on trial as Leader of Project Music. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course, sorry I have been a little sick but I am getting better now. Sure. But I'm not working on the bg now since Bloomix picture is not out yet. And colours, I don want to set it so early because I need to "experiment" the bloomix bg as well. I hope that's fine. And, if possible. I'll be putting 3 characters, Flora, Musa and Bloom. (Based on the poll.) ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 01:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay... And well, yes, it's winter here, with a lot of storms @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Anyways, can you please delete my pages there? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) True. There're dragonflies here :)! And you know what? You can predict the weather via them ^^! Oh, IC. So how do they taste :D? A cold wind of Autumn 08:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) P/S: And you have uploaded a super gross picture =.=! Just asking if you can remove that or what because I'm sure that can scare many people =.=! Not all of them love scary stories =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 09:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll sure have a heartache if I look at it ever again =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 11:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hope you can choose the featured ones for those... Ancient? And oh well, for your "random picture", I guess you'll just need to upload new version for it if you want to replace it... or you'll have to contact another admin (except me, Fatimah or Brit =.=) to clean it... A cold wind of Autumn 11:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) That should have been taking place soon... maybe on December, since I don't have time during these months... A cold wind of Autumn 11:35, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm busy now... A cold wind of Autumn 12:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! :x ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Sure, Sarah. I'll be right there. 13:20, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry Sarah. Maybe next time. How's Winx Fanon wiki going? A cold wind of Autumn 04:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright... A cold wind of Autumn 05:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Your talkboxes are so pretty :D I adore them! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:09, November 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :)! No thanks, but thanks for the offer! By the way, I'm Julie. You're Sarah, right? Nice to meet you! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sarah. I forgot to tell you I like your new signature c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) IDK :P I don't think so. Btw, DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) They seem to be in all the galleries, so we'll leave them for the moment. Okie dokie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) DP chat! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) DP Chat :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 05:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! How are you :v? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya :)! And oh, IC :D! A cold wind of Autumn 12:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I've already been on university this year... A cold wind of Autumn 12:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so :v! Anyways, do you watch Monster High, Sarah? Just curios to ask seeing your new signature :x! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well, I have seen all the shorts/webisodes of Monster High like hundred times :P! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) It seems that you misunderstand something. I don't take responsibility on designing the main page. A cold wind of Autumn 08:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah. A cold wind of Autumn 08:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm out of ideas for the monthly poll question - stupid me >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. Here I come xD! ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry then. You can chat with Fatimah and the others... I just don't want to do that... A cold wind of Autumn 08:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) How exactly did the winx in the season 4 finale episode the Believix convergence spell froze the Wizards solid inmstead of destroy them?! I want to know how it happened! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) The Winxs' Believix convergence spell was supposed to destroy the Wizards, not freeze the Wizards solid! EloiseWinx (talk) 14:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. A cold wind of Autumn 03:03, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Hi there, Sarah! How are you doing :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi. A cold wind of Autumn 05:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing good ;)! Just been busy and some stuck stuffs. How 'bout you? A cold wind of Autumn 06:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so... Just want to ask who were Sussie or Miss.Simian after all O - O... A cold wind of Autumn 06:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. IC. Enjoy the show. A cold wind of Autumn 06:26, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Normal. Like in lower grades... just some changes... A cold wind of Autumn 06:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) After a month, from the time I said trial. A cold wind of Autumn 06:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Check where you gave the application form. A cold wind of Autumn 06:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I see :P! ^^ Nothing. Just looking around wiki pages :v! I'm really tired today. =.= ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okie --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. How are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 06:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear that :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. Is it a horror story? If it is, I don't read horror stories. But from your userpage, I think you LOVE them :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC) None. Your's MUST be Flora XD!!! By the way, what do you think about Season 6 so far? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 07:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup! plus, I've asked Fatimah to help me create another one. Is it possible for two person to help one person merging a talkbox under one page? ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:16, November 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, I don want to disappoint her so I let her help me. And for now, wud u mind to do it now? Just use the image temporary. I'll design it myself later. This is the page >Template:Harmee 32123 . Thank You! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Nothing to say except a HUGE thanks! Plus, I'm still designing it. ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 12:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to trouble u but something wrong with my talkbox when I modified it. Please help me fix it. IDK how.. Sorry! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 14:20, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Sarah! ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sarah, but I can't for now. Maybe tomorow? ♦ Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 12:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Pink and green :v! Well, pink is her main color. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! And WTH is going on around the wiki? Advertisement is everywhere. It bugs me ALOT... ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay :3! Thanks for letting me know. I will check it out soon as possible ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I get of rid of it now. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you say so. How was your day, anyways :D? 13:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :)! Okay, that sounds better rather than having less editors in 30 days. Only me and June/Sanya has been editing for the past 30 days. 14:20, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't be, Sarah. Anyways, I'm doing great ^^. Almost everything happening today seems to fit in. Except, a secret ruin my day! It affected me a little... Plus, things are really weird today. Such as my bff's crush looking at me while I was in our NAT review @@ - her crush is a bit ugly in my opinion. Me as well, Sarah. I'll be busy, maybe for a whole year... 'Cause of training and for the NAT review... Btw, does Frozen airs in your country? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) i I am okay, how are you? DP Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) You edited your userpage. I saw it on wiki activity xP --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Not much, though. You? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:36, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Fatimah and I were thinking Winx Fanon. Btw, did you see what happened with Jasteria and the admins today? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm good. Thanks for asking. A cold wind of Autumn 02:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! :3 ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm great. How bout u then? (LOL!) U can just click "Reply Me" to avoid it. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I do like cats I have no interest in Nicky... A cold wind of Autumn 09:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Anything belong to or involve with Nick. A cold wind of Autumn 10:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I c. 4 tis time, it's my FAV. N I c u tat u liked "Las Fri Nite" by Katy Perry huh? ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hey iam so cool you know kkbk fail :) RayaStyles (talk) 15:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Me neither. My fav song by Katy is "ROAR". ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well I haven't got an idea for another sig yet but I've been trying to make one I know it's pretty boarding do you think you can expand on it? Hey Sarah :) I don't really celebrate Christmas, but we're gonna accompany my grandpa because he's a Christian! So how are you ^.^? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No thanks :)! I want to make myself as soon as I have the time :)! So... If it's okay, I want to ask you this: Are you in Primary School Years (Year 1-6) or Secondary School Years (Year 7-11/12)? (or are you in college??) I'm in Primary :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Bye :)! I don't mind revealing my age in chats though! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No, sweetie. Just read this ^^! The userboxes I created do not have template page for them, I just added the code of them in my profile - I guess it is allowed. Sorry about my late reply, though ^w^! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, Sarah ;)! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I won't say anything else. Come discover by yourselves. A cold wind of Autumn 08:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Obviously I won't. A cold wind of Autumn 08:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) No >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 09:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) If that's what you're thinking, fine, just go with it. A cold wind of Autumn 09:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope! It's someone you understand/know carefully! A cold wind of Autumn 09:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) No. End of guessing here. A cold wind of Autumn 09:26, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes please. I don't have any idea on what it could be about :P. Hi Sarah. That's too bad :c I'm crazy because my bf is really annoying when you get to know him @@! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Idk, but things other than his moon ball have been annoying me lately. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You can see the full story on Rose's talkpage :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I have my own decision for this. You don't need to worry about. A cold wind of Autumn 09:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm having a cold. Thanks for asking. A cold wind of Autumn 09:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) What? Why? A cold wind of Autumn 09:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Nope. X-mas won't even be counted as a "holiday" in here, and yet it hasn't come... A cold wind of Autumn 09:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, just read the whole conversation. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Please remember to vote for this month's featured user here. Thank you for your time =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) oh my thank you, that's kind of you :) ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 19:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup. She left because of me & Rose. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's a long story that involves Farhah & Rose mainly. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes please, a never had one, I would like to know how to do that. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 14:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Invite Fatimah too :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) First, I'm not a cowardly person! Second, I'm not running away, I'm leaving the problem! Last, I don't care what the world has to say about me, none of you guys can judged me!! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:36, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Really beautiful and great :3! Nice job, Sarah <3! You are really talented. ^v^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:40, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehe ^v^! Oh, I'm pretty good, just busy at creating doll pages on this wiki ;3! How about you, sweetie? How are you? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, I see :v! Winx Club Fanon Wiki chat :3? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. What about you? Sorry I forgot to reply to your message but the sig you made is great. Can I ask where you get those sprite type things from? No like tecna in the sig how she doesn't have a background You also have one of Musa and Stella? How can you tell? Yes and I know what google images is but how can you tell which pictures have no or a transparent background? Wow I thought those squares meant nothing. Thanks! Okie [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That's okay :P! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Nick is ok. My favourite dub is 4Kids. What about you? Okie. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:44, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay :3! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:47, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I like rai's transformations though. And yea 4Kids did change a lot but I still like it. The VA are great especialy Lisa Ortiz. You probably have no idea why i think 4Kids is good right XD. Dunno. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Currently I am on the iPad, watching Dairy of a Wimpy kid, and thinking about dear Alex. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Rodrick Rules. The first movie was on last week :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but it's a bit early, isn't it? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Christmas Day is December 25. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) No. I gave him a Christmas card, which was very generous, since Alex didn't give me ANYTHING. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:22, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Never tried brownies :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 11:24, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) (Who's your favorite Ginyu Force member?) - 21:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) That's hard.. But I really loved Bojack Unbound and Broly Second Coming. - 06:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Bio Broly wasn't so good as the other two, but pretty cool! Fusion Reborn was amazing, Gogeta is my favorite Fusion. I don't think they're going to do a english dub of it anytime soon.. I have a English subtitled ver. of it in my files, but IDK if i should upload it. OMG you're so right, the Japanese dub of it is horrible. Goku is supposed to be voiced by a woman, I believe. *shivers* I dare not to click the "Japanese Audio" button! - 07:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Laura Bailey, I think. She's a cool voice actor. (Along with Christopher Sabat) - 07:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I know, it is Monster High: 13 Wishes - my favorite movie :3! Yep, Monster High movies and webisodes are really great. And yes, I have watched every movie and webisode of Monster High XD! And now I am dying for the new movie =]]! So, have you got any favorite character from Monster High yet, Sarah ;)? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) (congrats on 4,000 edits) My favorite is the Frieza, Android, and Cell Saga. These were the best of all. (and sorta buu saga too) -- - 17:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) It's Babidi :) I'm glad you liked Fusion Reborn :D (You should see Pikkon without that hat! XP) Did you like Super Android 13? - 06:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm great, how bout u then? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:04, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Owh rilly? Wow^^! Life here is great, not much prob. BTW, how come ur vacation start so late? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I see.. Well, I hope u enjoy Malaysia. But, which city r ur sis going to study? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok then... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) It's holiday now n it's a countdown to its end. >,Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Nah... Too may haters, less frens, scolded by maths teacher. Trust me, it's like livin' a nitemare. Unless if I transfer back to my old school. My life wud be better. So, do u enjoy school? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah! Have you watched episode 4 and 5? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yup, n I've gotta say ur school life is way better than mine. BTW, hav u ever watched MH and EAH? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. A cold wind of Autumn 11:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) True. Any problems with it? A cold wind of Autumn 11:56, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Alright. IKR? Nickbow totally deserves that =.=! I can't believe that Bloom was my most fav along with Tecna -- well, that was in season 1, when I was just around in grade 3 or 4, and couldn't understand language =.=... and that was in Rai dub =.=! Haizz... I thought that Flora would have received a little spotlight in the recent eps... Guess I was wrong... So sorry for over-valuating you, Nickbow =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 12:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) True... This series should become something like Bloom, Stella or just Bloom =.=! Nickbow never knows how to stay focus on all the characters like Japanese animes/cartoons... Serious, that's what made them fail! A cold wind of Autumn 12:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) IKR? A cold wind of Autumn 12:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I've seen most of season 4 in rai it was ok. Right now I'm thinking of watching season 3 in rai but I'm not sure :P. And why did you change your name? Er... okay... A cold wind of Autumn 06:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Mhmm? Perhaps then, I guess? A cold wind of Autumn 06:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) IDK... They are similar, but Winx is still a pretty unique show... Btw, I'm now school captain :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:01, December 17, 2013 (UTC) No, another girl got head girl, probably because a lot of Year 5s voted for her. Everyone says I should have got it instead. Jakson is head boy. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okie. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) (It's Broly and Buu) Yea, I like it but I download and watch because i never saw it on TV. -- - 08:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't get me started on Pan... The most annoying character yet. She was better when she was younger. Who would like her?! - 08:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It prevents me from sending any message last time, not juz there. Every WIKI chat. Sadly... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) IDK y.. I can't see anyone there... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I am sorry for hearing that. Too many ad's? That is weird... I can not see much ad's at all - they are as much as they used to be @@! And thanks for letting me know, sweetie, but I have already watched both yesterday ;)! So, how do you think about both episodes and Bloomix? :3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Um, you want to know about the opening, mid-story line or the ending of that anime? A cold wind of Autumn 07:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sarah. How have you been? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:45, December 18, 2013 (UTC) That's good to hear. You took a while to decide :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's about a girl, Momomiya Ichigo, on a hang out with the guy she has crush on, Aoyama Masaya... and she is fused with cat DNA... and transform into Mew Ichigo. She has to fight against the Chimera animals and the aliens and find her fellow Mew Mew teammates. So, she later befriends Aizawa Mint, a young lady, fused with bird's DNA; Midorikawa Lettuce, a shy girl, fused with porpoise's DNA; Fong Pudding, a Chinese little girl, fused with monkey's DNA (supposed to be lion in the manga); and Fujiwara Zakuro, a famous model, fused with wolf's DNA... Later, the story reveals that Masaya has feelings for Ichigo also and they become a couple, and it also reveals that later he's the Blue Knight. But on the last moment, he appears to be Deep Blue, the leader/almighty god of the aliens... With love, they fight against him and restore both planets, Earth and the aliens' planet... The anime should have been keeping going, with another Mew appears in the sequel of the manga, Yukishiro Berry, and a Mew in the video game, Akai Ringo... yet, well... nobody knows if those will be made or not :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:53, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome ^^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) That is weird @@! Is your laptop old, Sarah? Yep, I agree :3! Bloomix is beautiful. I think both episodes are really great and interesting. I love Bloomix - I think it is another favorite transformation of mine =]]! Though, I think Winx earned Bloomix pretty quick. And I adore the song that Musa sang in episode 5 very, very much, it sound so beautiful <3! I think Nick is doing a pretty nice job on Season 6 so far ;)! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Bad. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm? "Animorph"? A cold wind of Autumn 08:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Your education is more important. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:08, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, those girls don't touch the animals... the 2 guys -- allies of them -- shot a beam from a special laser gun and fused those animals DNA to them, and give them the pendants to transform... But yep, they're somehow alike :)! @@? Recently people scare me so much when they accidentally cut themselves... and one of my friend is in hospital now just because of it... Are you okay, tho' =.=? A cold wind of Autumn 08:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC)